


The first date

by EngulfedInFlames



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Fluff, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-21 01:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1532372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EngulfedInFlames/pseuds/EngulfedInFlames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gamzee had liked Tavros for a long time. He had finally worked up the courage and asked him on a date. This is how it went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The first date

**Author's Note:**

> Its one of the first things I've written. Please go easy on me!

Gamzee had thought about all the combinations of words that would be the equivalent to 'Will you go on a date with me?'. There was 'Uhh hey there motherfucker, I was wonderin' if you were all up and willin' to maybe go on a motherfuckin date with me?' or there was always 'Heyy Tavbro, it would be a motherfucking miracle if you went on a motherfucking date with me.', But those weren't good enough.

He needed somethig not cheesy or creepy, he needed something... smooth. He decided on acting like a normal person and just handing him a note with the simple question 'Heyy motherfucker. You smell like motherfuckin miracles today. Will you go on a date with me this weekend?' with a 'Circle yes or no' under it.

Yes, he was smooth as hell. After he stuck the note in Tavs locker, he then proceeded to run around the corner and wait for Tavros to open his locker. When Tavros had finally walked up and opened his locker, the note didn't fall out. It was stuck in the damn door. Gamzee was starting to freak out. Then a motherfucking miracle took place as he would say. The note finally fell.

Tavros noticed and looked surprised by the random thing. He then opened the note and smiled slightly, then looked around the hallway for the creator. When that failed he just circled whatever and set the note back on the floor, then left.

Gamzee was nervous again. He had liked Tavros since seventh grade. Even though they had only talked a few times, Gamzee felt like he loved Tav in a way. He had felt like this for a while now. He just hoped he didn't get rejected.

He finally worked up the courage to go get the note. He took a deep breath and stepped forward. He walked over to where the note was and held his breath. He picked up the note and opened it. He exhaled. 'Uhh,, it depends.' He fucked up.

"Ah ha! So it was you Gamzee? You uhh,, could've just came up to me and Uhm, asked me in person." He heard Tavros behind him. He jumped.

He was to surprised to form the words. What would he say anyways? So he did what anybody would have done. He made up a stupid excuse for holding the note.

"Heyy Tav, I, uh, didn't see you there. What's a motherfucker like you up to? This ain't my motherfucking note. You see, I was just motherfuckin minding my own business while walking to the motherfucking cafeteria, when I all up and saw this motherfuckin note on the floor. Haha" He laughed nervously.

"Oh well uhh,, I was going to say yes if it was you who put that uh, note in my locker"

"Motherfuckin really?" He had to hold himself back from screaming.

"So,, uhh, was it you?"

"Motherfucking yes. It was motherfucking me all along." He was smiling so hard his face could probably rip in two.

"Oh. In that case is tomorrow night okay? If its okay with you I mean."

"Hell yeah motherfucker. I'll be at your house around 7."

" Uhh,, okay. I'll see you then Gamzee."

"Later Tavbro." He said as he watch Tavros walk away. He didn't realize that he didn't know where Tavros lived until the boy was out of sight. He later found Tav in the hallway after school and got his address.

* * *

 

 

THE NEXT DAY (SATURDAY)

Gamzee hadn't been able to sleep all night. He was to nervous to sleep. He spent all night thinking about him and tav being together for the rest of his life. Him and Tavros getting married and adopting some kids. Thinking about what kind of parents they would be. Thinking about all the romantic shit he would do for Tav if they were going to get together. He hadn't thought about how the date might go. When he finally fell asleep, it was 6 am.

He woke up around 4 pm and walked downstairs and ate some breakfast. His dad was never really home so he didn't have to worry about family arguments. Or something along those lines.

When he finally decided to check the time it was 5. He jumped over couch and ran upstairs to get in the shower. That took him 20 minutes, but when he finally got out he went to his closet and thought about what he could wear. There was his trusty jacket, but it smelled strongly of weed. So he couldn't wear that. Now that he thought about it, all his clothes smelled like that. So he grabbed his favorite t-shirt and some loose jeans and his jacket and ran downstairs to the washer and threw them in.

While waiting he dried his hair and brushed his teeth. He decided not to smoke today. He didn't want to make a bad impression on Tav or his parents, if he were to accidentally meet them. He wanted to put on his face paint but he wasn't sure if he should or not. He thought about it for a few minutes and decided not to. He heard the washer stop and ran downstairs to switch them into the dryer.

He looked at the time. It was almost 6. He needed to hurry if he was going to make it on time. He went back upstairs and looked through his cologne and decided on some shit he found in his dads room.

By the time his clothes were out of the dryer he had 30 minutes to get dressed, prep himself, stop by the store and grab some flowers and sweet shit like that then drive halfway across town to Tavs house.

By the time he pulled up in front of Tavbros house it was 7:17. He quickly got out. He decided to save time and slide across the hood of his car. Which took more time than it was supposed to save. I guess if Tavros was watching, he must've thought it was hella tight.

Gamzee decided that running through Tavs yard was the best option. While doing so he tripped, ripped the knee of his pants and got grass in his hair, but did that stop him from running? No.

When he finally got the door, he put his fist up to the door, ready to knock but he stalled and fixed himself. When he finally knocked he heard a yell, followed by a thud. When the door opened, the worst thing ever happened. Tavs mom answered the door.

She looked nice. She had platinum blonde hair, with a septum piercing. She was a small woman, but she looked tough. It might have been the tattoo sleeves. Who knows?

"So you're Gamzee I take it?" Her voice was soft and sweet.

"Yes ma'am. My name is Gamzee motherfu- I mean Makara. Gamzee Makara." That was a close call.

"I've heard so much about you Gamzee. Tavey wavey talks about you all the time. He practically never shuts up about you." Right after she said that there was an unearthly screech coming from upstairs.

"MOM!!" Yep that was Tav.

"Okay Okay. Hurry up and get down here. You look fine." She was probably more than right.

Just then when Gamzee looked towards the stairs it was like the gates of heaven were opening up just for him. Tavros looked great. More than great. He wasn't wearing the school uniform. He had never seen him outside of school. But hot damn did he work that black t-shirt, some loose jeans and purple converse shoes. I mean it was like Tav had known purple was his favorite color. Fuck. He looked hella rad.

Gamzee was stuck in his imagination with his mouth hanging open, until Tavros suddenly slipped from his view. He had missed a step and fell on his ass. Gamzee ran to help him up. Gamzee was thinking about how cute Tav looked when he was in pain. Wait that sounded creepy. Shhhhhh.

"Tavbro. Are you okay?" He asked. Tavros looked up at Gamzee and exhaled. They just sat there staring at each other awkwardly, until Tavros's mom spoke up.

" Okay you two break it up. I don't want to have to scrub the stairs later." She then started laughing at both the teens expense.

"Uhhh,, I think its about time we, uhhh leave."

"Yeah me to, motherfuc-" Shit. That was close also.

"Bye you two. Be back by midnight. And use protection!" She yelled out the front door after they had got in the car.

When Gamzee had looked to the side at Tavros, he had suddenly got a horrible case of the butterflies. He didn't know what to do. He was sweating up a waterfall. To put it simple, he was being gross. He didn't know wether to start the car or hold his hand or anything. So he decided to start the car and drive. When they were at a red light, he moved to hold Tavs hand but his hand was so sweaty he had to wipe it on his jeans. Surprisingly, Tavros did the same.

Being Gamzee he didn't see that as a plea to take the shorter boys hand. So Tavros had to be the one to take the first move. When Tavros took Gamzees hand, Gamzee jumped and swerved to the right out of surprise. When he had finally gained control of the motor vehicle once again, he looked at Tavros. He looked scared shitless to say the least.

"Sorry Tav, You just kind of surprised a motherfucker." He stated while grinning.

"Sorry,,"

" Nah, man. Its all motherfucking good. It's just I didn't think you would want to hold my motherfuckin hand, that's all."

"Why wouldn't I want to uhh,, hold your hand?"

"Because they're sweaty as fuck."

"So are mine."

"Hahahaa I didn't motherfuckin notice."

" Hahaa yeah." Tavros giggled

"Hey Tav, do you think you could steer the motherfuckin car while I grab somethin out of the back seat?"

"I-I don't like driving cars. It uhh,, makes me nervous."

"It'll only take a motherfuckin second. Please Tav?"

"Uhh,, Alright."

Gamzee reached into the backseat and grabbed a paper with a list of restaurants on it and the flowers. The car suddenly swerved and Gamzee popped back into the front seat. He handed Tavros the flowers and handed him the piece of paper.

"The flowers are for you and pick a motherfuckin restaurant please."

"Oh uhh,, Thank you Gamzee. They're very lovely. We can just get some McDonalds."

"You motherfuckin sure, Bro?"

" I think."

Gamzee took Tavs hand in his all the way to McDonalds.

" Can we uhh,, go in?"

"Hell yeah motherfucker. Let's go."

  When they finally made it inside, they sat down and decided on what they wanted. They went up to the counter .

"Welcome to McDonalds. How may I help you?" A nice lady in the usual McDonalds uniform asked.

"Tav you go first."

"Uhh,, Can I get a uhh,, 6 piece chicken nugget happy meal with the boys toy please?"

"Holy shit. You mothefuckin read my mind. I'll have the same."

"Okay, that'll be 8.74 please."

Gamzee handed the woman the money and she handed him the receipt. They went to fill up their cups. They both went for Mt. Dew. They smiled at each other.

When they sat back down, their order got called and Gamzee went to get it. When he came back Tavros was staring out the window. The light against his face made his features more prominent. Damn, he was beautiful.

"Hey Tav. Here's your motherfuckin food."

He looked startled. "Oh uhh thank you." He smiled again.

When Gamzee sat down, they started eating. Tav started with the apple slices while Gamzee went for the nuggets.

"Hey, Tav?"

"Yeah?"

"Whats your favorite motherfuckin color?"

"Ohhh uhhh It's like a copper color. What's yours?"

"Deep motherfucking purple. Like your shoes. Our colors make a motherfucking pb&j sandwhich."

Tavros then looked at his shoes" Ohh really? That's really awesome."

When tavros looked up he found Gamzee staring at him, smiling. He almost didn't notice Gamzee stealing one of his chicken nuggets.

"Hey that's mine! Gamzee!"

Gamzee gave Tavros one of his chicken nuggets in exchange for the nugget he stole.

After all that passed they just sat there and ate in an awkward silence, until Gamzee cleared his throat.

" Your mom said you motherfuckin talk about me alot?"

"Ohh uhhmm. You heard that?"

"Yeah I heard it. If my dad was around, you motherfuckin bet I would be talking about you all the motherfuckin time."

"Uhh, really? "

"Yeah. I think about you all the motherfucker time. I was just to nervous to say anything to you. I always thought you liked another motherfucker. I just didn't think you were into motherfuckers like me."

"It was the same for me. I had always thought you were uhh dating Karkat."

"Oh damn, Really? No, me and Karkat have been best motherfucker friends since third grade."

"Sorry, I didn't know."

"Naw, Tavbro. It's fine."

"Are you uhh sure?"

"Fuck yeah."

Tavros smiled at Gamzee and Gamzee returned the gesture. When they finished eating they decided it was getting late. It turns out they had been sitting in the McDonalds for an hour and thirty minutes. No joke.

On the way to take Tavros home, they held each others hands and talked about music, mainly rap, and school and the future. Before they knew it they had passed Tavs house three blocks ago.

When they pulled up in front of Tavs house they sat in the car for a minute. When Gamzee moved to get out of the car Tavros tugged on his hand.

"Gamzee, I had a lot of fun tonight. and I was wondering if this become a regular thing."

"You want to be a motherfucking couple?"

"Yeah, I think so." He lightly squeezed Gamzees hand.

Gamzee leaned over and kissed Tavros softly on the lips. "Sure motherfucker. I'm totally down."

They got out of the car and walked up to the door. They hugged each other tightly and exchanged numbers.

"I'll uhh call you tomorrow."

"Okay. Goodnight brother."

"Goodnight."

On the way home Gamzee replayed the night's events over and over in his head. He was happy that he was with Tavros now. Tonight had been the best night he's had in a while.


End file.
